Saga!
by Thewi Choi
Summary: Awal pertemuan sang penyihir dan Vampire. Pertemuan yang salah yang berujung fatal. Penyihir penggoda yang membuat sang vampire berumur ratusan tahun bertekuk lutut saat pandangan pertama. Wonsung/ Slight Kyusung. YAOI


**Title :** SAGA!

**Author** : Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: WonSung / Yewon. Slight KyuSung

**Genre** : Fantasi, Romance

**Warning **: YAOI!

**Rating** : M!

**POV**: author

"SAGA! © 2012 by Thewi Choi

Suara deguman musik terdengar mengaung dari ruangan remang-remang itu. Hingar-bingar pesta terasa kental ditempat itu. Yeoja dan Namja terlihat meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya seiring dengan lagu berirama upbeat. Lampu-lampu berwarna-warni berkerlap-kelip, menambah kesan glamour disana. Beberapa orang bahkan menari dalam keadaan mabuk sambil membawa sebotol wine ditangannya. Berteriak-teriak girang dengan hebohnya.

Seorang namja berkulit pucat nampak asyik tenggelam memperhatikan orang-orang yang nampak gila yang bergoyang tak peduli pada apapun itu. Sebuah senyum sinis terukir dibibirnya. Senyum yang sekilas mirip dengan senyum joker.

"dasar manusia" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain. Disebuah kamar mewah yang ada tak jauh dari ruangan club itu, terlihatlah seorang namja manis yang sedang bergelung dibawah selimut putih. Namja manis itu bertelungkup dalam keadaan full naked. Hanya selimut putih tipis itulah yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

Perlahan dia membuka mata sabitnya. Terlihatlah onix hitam berkilau indah. Diapun mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Sedikit melirik keadaan tubuhnya dibalik selimut putih. Lalu menghela nafas pelan.  
"huft, dia payah..." desahnya lemah sambil melirik seorang namja lain yang masih tertidur disampingnya. Namja dengan tubuhnya lebih besar darinya. Namja itu pun juga full naked.

Tanpa aba-aba namja manis itu bangkit, meniggalkan partner bercintanya yang masih tertidur pulas. Dengan santainya dia beranjak dari ranjangnya. Samasekali dia tak menghiraukan tubuh full nakednya yang dibelai angin.

Dia memasuki kamar mandi yang ada dipojok kamar itu, lalu bercermin pada kaca besar yang ada disana. Sedikit mendongakkan lehernya, sekedar melihat jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh pasangannya malam itu.

Beberapa jejak-jejak berwarna merah keunguan terlihat mendominasi leher putihnya. Dia memutar bola matanya. Sebuah senyum remeh terukir disana.  
"Hanya bisa berkissmark, tanpa memberiku kesenangan"gumamnya lagi. Tangan kecilnya naik membelai salah satu kissmark yang ada dibelikatnya. Satu tangannya terlihat mengelurkan sesuatu. Sebuah kayu darkbrown berukuran kurang lebih 30 cm.

"_scourgify..._" ucapnya seraya mengarahkan ujung tongkat itu kelehernya.

_Sriiing..._

__Dan warna-warna ungu yang mencolok dileher namja manis itu pun menghilang dengan sempurna. Dia tersenyum manis memandang bayangannya dikaca sebelum akhirnya membiarkan tubuhnya dihujani air yang turun dari shower yang tergantung disana.

.

.

.

Namja manis itu menutup pintu kamar berwarna biru pearl itu dengan perlahan. Sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, mencetak sebuah seringaian manis yang menggoda. Dengan langkah pasti dia mulai meninggalkan kamar yang menjadi salah satu saksi aksi nakalnya malam itu. Menyusuri koridor yang terus saja menggaungkan musik dengan deguman yang keras.

"Apa sudah puas bermain-mainnya, Yesung Hyung?" sebuah suara tenor menghentikan langkah namja manis itu. Yesung mengukir senyum lalu berbalik kebelakang.

Terlihatlah seorang namja bertubuh kecil dengan pakaian panjang berwarna hitam sedang bersandar didinding koridor yang tak jauh dari Yesung sekarang.

"Wook-ah~ lama tak jumpaa~" pekik Yesung senang. Ryeowook memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ayoolaah, jangan berpura-pura begitu." Ujar Ryeowook sambil berjalan mendekati Yesung. Yesung melipat wajahnya kesal.  
"Mau apa kesini? Tak biasanya mau ke dunia manusia?" tanya Yesung tanpa mau mengubah wajah kesalnya. Ryewook menghela nafas.  
"Aku disuruh ummamu. Kau disuruh pulang" ujar Ryeowook. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya.  
"Dan kau mau? Tumben sekali"kekeh Yesung. Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik jubah hitamnya.

" Datanglah ke Perayaan Nala, itupun jika kau masih tidak ingin disihir jadi troll oleh ibumu sendiri"Ryeowook memberikan gulungan itu pada Yesung. Yesung menyambut gulungan itu, membacanya sekilas lalu menyimpannya dibalik bajunya.  
"Akan kuusahakan. Kau tahu disana tidak ada yang menarik, service mereka terlalu kuno" Balas Yesung sembari menggerakkan alisnya. Baru saja Ryeowook akan memarahi Yesung, lengkingan dua orang yeoja membuatnya bungkam.  
"Oppa!" Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya. Lalu dengan senyum khas dia menyambut dua yeoja itu dengan pelukan hangat. Ayolaah, hanya pelukan. Bahkan Yesung pernah lebih dari ini. Yeoja dengan pakaian super minim itu segera mengamit kedua lengan Yesung. Yang berambut merah disisi kanan Yesung, dan yang berambut blonde disisi kirinya.

"Oppa, Bicara pada siapa?" tanya yang berambut merah sembari menengok-nengok kebelakang Yesung. Tidak ada seorang pun disana. Koridor itu kosong. Lalu dengan siapa Yesung tadi bicara? Mereka yakin sekali mendengar Yesung berbicara pada seseorang. Yesung mengedipkan matanya genit.

"Tidaak, tadi ada yang menelpon" dusta Yesung. Yeoja berambut merah itu tersenyum nakal lalu mengecup pipi Yesung sekilas. Membuat yeoja satunya mendecih kesal.

"Kajja, kita turun. Tanpa mu pesta terasa aneh oppa" Yeoja berambut pirang itu agak menarik Yesung, membuat yeoja berambut merah agak tertinggal. Yesung mengangguk senang lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah lift yang ada diujung koridor.

"_Finite Incantatem..._" Sebuah mantra sihir terucap pelan dibibir mungil Ryeowook, membuat tubuhnya yang tak kasat mata tadi kembali seperti semula. Ryeowook memandang bosan punggung Yesung yang semakin menjauh dengan para wanita-wanita genit itu.

"Kenapa aku punya sepupu yang seperti itu sih-_-" dumel Ryeowook ketika melihat Yesung mengedipkan matanya genit pada seorang namja tampan yang berpapasan dengannya. Dan lihatlah namja yang digoda Yesung, dia sampai menabrak guci yang ada disampingnya. Ohhh, Great. Pesona Yesung, sang penyihir penggoda. Siapa yang bisa bertahan?

"Yaaah... salahku terlahir dari kaum penggoda" desah Ryeowook acuh sambil menggerakkan tangannya memanggil sapu terbangnya. Sebuah sapu terbang tiba-tiba melesat entah dari mana, mendarat dengan pas ditelapak tangan Ryeowook. Dan sedetik kemudian ruangan itu pun kembali kosong.

.

.

.

Suara teriakan-teriakan khas pesta malam nan liar terdengar riuh diruangan yang temaram itu. Lampu masih berkelap-kerlip tak karuan. Dan lagu yang menghentak ruangan malam itu masih saja terdengar, bahkan kini semakin keras.

Seorang namja bermata onix terlihat hanyut dibalik mixer Djnya. Sebuah earphone besar terlihat menggantung dilehernya. Menggerakkan tangannya lincah dipanel-panel alat portabel itu. Raut stoic tak mengurangi para penikmat musik elektro itu. Dj yang biasa dipanggil SnowWhite itu tersenyum aneh ketika melihat Yesung memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajah yang kelewat senang.

"Yahoooo...! Let's dancee!" Pekik Yesung sembari melompat ketengah-tengah orang yang juga mabuk dalam alunan pesta malam itu. Segera namja manis itu membaur dengan yang lain. Terlihat beberapa namja dan yeoja mendekati Yesung. Sepertinya mereka tertarik pada paras Yesung, apalagi kini dengan erotisnya dia menari mengikuti irama. Melekukkan tubuhnya sexy. Membuat beberapa dari mereka tak berkedip sekalipun. Dan sejujurnya Yesung bangga akan hal itu. Terlihat dari bibirnya tak henti-henti mengeringai sexy.

.

"Siwon-ssi, kau mau minum apa?" tanya seorang bartender dengan segala keramahannya pada namja dengan senyum joker itu.

"segelas _Shiraz_ kurasa tidak buruk"pintanya lalu kembali memandangi kumpulan orang-orang yang mulai menggila itu. Siwon yakin setelah ini beberapa dari orang-orang itu akan melanjutkan pestanya dengan judul yang berbeda. Pesta sex.

Sang bertender itu kembali menuju rak-rak berisi botol wine beraneka ragam yang ada dipojok. Sedang Siwon kembali mengamati orang-orang yang masih tak henti-henti menggerakkan tubuhnya tak tentu arah. Dia mendecak kesal saat matanya menemukan sepasang namja tengah berpagutan dengan pakaian yang terlihat acak-acakan. Seharusnya mereka menyewa kamar saja, apa serunya bermain ditengah orang banyak.

Dan kembali dia mengedarkan pandangannya yang akhirnya berhenti pada satu orang. Dia mengamati orang itu lekat-lekat. Namja manis dengan rambut dark red, mata sipit dengan bibir mungil yang menggoda. Namja manis itu terlihat menari dengan asyiknya tanpa meperdulikan sekelilingnya. Tidak tahukah dia menjadi incaran para namja dan yeoja disana. Bahkan Siwon yang baru melihatnya saja tahu, orang-orang yang mendekatinya itu tertarik padanya.

"Namanya Yesung" tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Siwon menoleh. Bartender itu tersenyum lalu menyodorkan wine merah pesanan Siwon tadi.

"Dia sering disini. Jangan tertipu wajah manisnya"lanjut bartender itu sambil ikut memandang Yesung yang masih asyik dengan para 'penggemarnya'.

"yaah, aku tahu. Dia tipikal penggoda" balas Siwon. Bartender itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tahu?" tanyannya bingung. Siwon terkekeh.

"Apa yang aku tak tahu" balas Siwon sembari meneguk cairan keras itu perlahan. Bartender itu mengangkat bahunya acuh sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Siwon lagi.

Masih dengan meminum wine merahnya, pandangan matanya tetap terfokus pada Yesung. Tiba-tiba saja Yesung memutar kepalanya. Dan pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Siwon tetap pada raut stoicnya, sedang Yesung terlihat memiringkan wajahnya sambil tetap menghentakkan tubuhnya. Dan sekali lagi tatapan maut nan menggoda itu menguar secara alami dari pandangan Yesung. Sebuah senyum tipis menggoda terlihat merekah dibibir merah Yesung. Entahlah, dia merasa pemuda tampan itu tertarik padanya. Mereka tetap berpandangan sampai akhirnya Siwon kehilangan Yesung ketika tubuh mungil itu tenggelam ditelan lautan manusia.

.

.

.

Suara derap langkah Siwon yang berat terdengar menggema dilorong panjang itu. Samar-samar suara musik yang berdegum masih saja terdengar ditelinganya. Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan jam 4 pagi. Namun kegilaan pesta belum juga selesai.

Siwon tersenyum sekilas sambil terus saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift. Sudah cukup rasanya menjelajahi dunia malam manusia untuk hari ini.

Dunia manusia? Tentu, dunia manusia. Karena Siwon memang tidak tinggal disini. Dia adalah seorang makhluk immortal yang kurang kerjaan sehingga menghabiskan waktunya didunia manusia. Dia adalah seorang vampire.

Dan dia cukup tahu beberapa dari puluhan orang yang menggilai pesta tadi bukanlah manusia. Hidup ratusan tahun membuat sangat kenal dengan aroma khas dari berbagai bangsa. Dia menemukan beberapa makhuk-makhluk seperti werewolfes dan drawft berkeliaran ditempat itu. Tentu dengan penampilan yang disamarkan seperti manusia. Bahkan dia menemukan seorang demon menjadi DJ disana. Ck... lucu sekali bukan?  
Tapi diantara semua itu justru dia terlihat tertarik dengan seorang penyihir manis yang begitu suka menggoda. Yesung. Saat melihatnya pertama kali, Siwon sudah menyadari aroma yang menguar dari namja manis itu. Aroma manis pekat! Khas seorang penggoda. Bukankah penyihir adalah kaum penggoda?  
Siwon terus saja melangkah tanpa dia sadari namja manis yang dipikirkannya itu ada dilorong yang sama dengannya. Namja manis itu melangkah dengan suara dentuman khas yang berlawanan arah dengan Siwon.  
Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Yesung ada berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Obsidian matanya memandang lekat wajah Yesung yang kini terus saja melangkah semakin dekat.  
Sedang Yesung sendiri hanya memasang wajah yang sungguh menggoda, membuka sedikit bibirnya. Dengan tatapan mata yang sayu. Sungguh. Jika saja Siwon tidak mempunyai kendali besar atas dirinya dapat dipastikan dia akan menculik namja manis ini sekarang juga.  
Tak ada yang berniat menghentikan langkah mereka. Mereka berdua terus saja melenggang saling mendekat dengan mata yang tak lepas dari bayangan masing-masing.  
Siwon menatap datar Yesung. Namun itu justru membuat Yesung semakin tertarik dengan namja tampan itu. Dia semakin menambah intensitas godaannya. Dengan jahilnya Yesung menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Membuat wajah semenggoda mungkin, namun masih pada batas 'berkelas'. Cihh, 'murahan' bukanlah sifatnya. Yesung itu sangat pemilih.  
Tepat ketika mereka akhirnya berpapasan, Yesung melirik Siwon dengan ekor matanya. Wajahnya berubah kaget. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik melihat Siwon yang kini berjalan memunggunginya.  
"Aura ini...?" Yesung menggantung kata-katanya sambil menatap punggung Siwon. Dia menggeleng tidak yakin.  
"Dia bukan manusia kan?" Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Yaah, dia hanyalah seorang penyihir. Sulit untuknya mengetahui bangsa orang-orang yang ditemuinya hanya dengan melihatnya.

Sadarkah dia kini vampire tampan itu menyeringai lebar sekarang.  
"you're mine, Witch" bisik Siwon.

.

.

.  
Bangunan khas abad pertengahan itu berdiri kokoh di ujung tebing curam. Langit gelap yang menjadi background bangunan tua itu seakan menambah kesan 'seram' disana.

Ryeowook menapaki sebuah tangga berputar dirumah itu dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Sedikit melirik lukisan minyak yang tergantung didinding. Ahjumanya –Jaejong- memang sangat menyukai seni lukis, tak ayal benda-benda seni itu ditemukan disetiap sudut rumah beratap tinggi itu.  
Dengan agak malas dia membuka pintu berbahan mahoni yang ada dilantai dua itu, dan segera dia menghela nafas kasar saat melihat Yesung sibuk dengan gaun-gaunnya.  
"Wook-ah? Kau datang?" tanya Yesung tanpa memandang Ryeowook. Ryeowook segera duduk diranjang berkelambu satin milik Yesung. Matanya terus mengamati kegiatan Yesung.  
"Kau sungguh ingin bercrossdress di perayaan Nala?" tanya Ryeowook. Ada nada remeh disana. Yesung mengangguk pelan sambil terus memilah-milah gaun-gaun yang berserakan tak tentu arah dikamar bernuansa gelap itu.  
Wajah Yesung langsung ceria ketika mengangkat sebuah gaun panjang berwarna hitam dengan ornamen merah. Dengan tergesa dia membawa gaun itu kedepan cermin besar lalu menempelkannya ditubuh mungilnya.

"Ini baguskan wook-ah?" tanya Yesung sambil berputar-putar didepan cermin. Ryeowook mendengus aneh.  
"Yaa..yaa... terserah kau saja" sahutnya malas.

"Bagus kok. Cantik..." sahut Jaejong yang tiba-tiba saja ada didepan pintu kamar Yesung. Tangan putih berkuku hitam Jaejong terlihat mengelus kucing abu-abu yang ada digendongannya. Dengkuran kasar kucing bermata abu-abu itu terdengar berat. Yesung menyeringai tipis.  
"Aku pastikan semuanya akan terpikat padaku"gumam Yesung pada dirinya sendiri. Jaejong terkekeh kecil lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir.  
"_acciolarva..._ "dan sepasang highheels cantik muncul dengan ajaib dinakas tempat Jaejong mengarahkan tongkatnya tadi.  
"Untukmu. Buat semua bertekuk lutut padamu , Darling"ujar Jaejong sembari menyeringai kecil. Ryeowook memutar matanya.  
"Haahh... Anak dan umma sama saja" desahnya. Jaejong terkikik.  
"Justru kau yang tidak biasa. Mana ada penyihir alim sepertimu" sahut Yesung sambil mencibir Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.  
.

.

.  
Perayaan Nala. Perayaan yang dilakukan sepuluh tahun sekali. Perayaan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan disana. Dimana berbagai makhluk menghadiri pesta itu. Pesta berskala besar yang dimaksudkan untuk menyatukan makhluk-makhluk yang berbeda.  
Tempat perayaan itupun seperti sudah ditentukan. Sebuah kastil besar nan mewah dengan unsur gothic yang kental dipinggir 'kota' selalu menjadi tempat untuk perayaan Nala. Sungguh bangunan itu sangat besar. Kastil bertingkat dengan jendela besar itu juga menyediakan ratusan kamar kosong. Kamar yang dikhususkan untuk siapapun yang malas untuk pulang. Entahlah, mungkin karena terlalu mabuk?

Dan kini namja tampan berkulit pucat itu ada disudut ruangan besar yang dipenuhi makhluk-makhluk yang berlalu lalang disana. Siwon –namja berkulit pucat itu- duduk dikursi berukir antik. Dengan pakaian resmi yang pas ditubuhnya. Sempurna. Tak heran beberapa yeoja dan namja berkali-kali meliriknya. Apalagi kaum penyihir, tentu mereka dengan intensif akan menggoda namja tampan itu. Tapi sayangnya dia takkan tergoda pada siapapun. Dia hanya tertarik pada satu orang.  
Pupil merahnya meneliti setiap tamu yang hadir pada malam itu. Merah? Yaah, semua pupil vampire memang berwarna merah. Dia tak mau lagi memakai lensa untuk menghitamkan pupilnya. Itu menyakitkan pikir Siwon.

Musik klasik berkelas terdengar merdu diruangan itu. Orkestra malam yang yang seluruhnya berasal dari bangsa Elf (peri) terdengar mewah dan elegan. Memang makhluk yang dipenuhi gliter-gliter alami dengan sepasang sayap mirip capung itu begitu peka akan musik. Tidak salah mereka selalu dipercayai memegang sinkronisasi musik disana.

Sekali lagi Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya. Berharap menemukan namja manis yang ditemui di dunia manusia tempo hari diantara kumpulan makhluk-makhluk ajaib itu. Sebuah tepukan pelan membuat Siwon gusar.

"Kubilang jangan menyentuhku sembarangan, Heechul hyung" desis Siwon tanpa memandang orang yang menepuknya tadi. Namja cantik berkulit pucat itu terkikik lalu menarik sebuah kursi kesamping Siwon dan duduk disana dengan tenangnya. Pupil merah sewarna dengan Siwon sedikit banyak menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah seorang vampire.  
"Kau gelisah. Ada apa?" tanya Heechul. Siwon memasang wajah datar.

"Kalau aku jatuh cinta. Bagaimana menurutmu Hyung?" tanya Siwon balik. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya heran. Sedikit tidak percaya, sudah ratusan tahun Siwon tidak jatuh cinta lagi. Ini mengejutkan.  
"Asal tidak dengan bangsa yang berbeda kukir a itu bagus" jawab Heechul seraya ikut memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dipesta itu. Tidak menyadari perubahan raut Siwon sekarang. Apakah dia sudah melanggar perjanjian kuno. Dia hanya boleh hidup bersama seorang yang sebangsa dengannya. Mencintai bangsa lain, sama halnya merusak lingkaran kehidupan. Seorang darah campuran takkan diterima disana.

Kenapa dia baru memikirkannya sekarang?!

.

.

.  
Suara highhells berwarna emas itu agak tenggelam dalam suara musik malam itu. Beberapa orang terlihat terpesona dengan sang pemakai highhells emas itu. Sosok anggun dibalik gaun hitam itu terus saja melangkah memasuki area pesta itu.  
Ada yang bisa menebak siapa sosok itu? Tentu saja, dia adalah Yesung si penyihir manis yang gemar menggoda. Dengan yakinnya namja manis itu memakai sebuah gaun hitam panjang. Bercrosdress tanpa mau mempedulikan komentar orang-orang. Hei, ayolaah. Dia sungguh cantik. Bahkan kalau tidak mengenal Yesung kau akan mengira bahwa sosok dibalik gaun sexy itu adalah Yeoja.  
Gaun panjang hitam itu memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang mungil. Gaun serba panjang itu menutupi tubuhnya sampai kemata kaki. Namun jangan salah, belahan panjang disisi kiri gaun itu membuat paha mulus nan putih itu terlihat. Mata beberapa namja terlihat melotot saat Yesung terus saja melangkah tanpa peduli paha kirinya yang terekspose jelas. Rambut darkred itu kini dibuat panjang dan bergelombang.

Yesung segera bergabung dengan namja dan yeoja sejenisnya yang juga berpakaian sexy. Karena hanya Yesung yang berani bercrossdress diperayaan itu, membuat teman-teman –namja-nya yang lain agak merasa tersisih karena Yesung menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka kaum penggoda, menjadi pusat perhatian adalah kebanggan mereka.

.

.

.

Siwon meneguk cairan berwarna biru itu lagi. Dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Meski agak pangling, namun dia tidak akan lupa bau khas dari Yesung.

Lama dia memandang Yesung dari kejauhan, hingga akhirnya sosok manis itu menoleh. Menangkap basah Siwon yang terhanyut memandanginya dalam diam.  
Yesung tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengangkat gelas kaca tingginya, seakan mengajak Siwon bersulang dari jauh. Siwon tetap diam memandang namja manis yang kini kembali sibuk dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

.  
Suara petikan harpa dikombinasi dengan suara violin yang merdu berhasil mengubah suasana pesta itu menjadi lebih romantis. Terlihat beberapa pasangan berdansa ditengah ruangan besar itu. Tentu saja mereka adalah pasangan yang berasal dari bangsa yang sama. Meski sebenarnya tidak ada larangan mengajak bangsa lain berdansa, tapi seperti sudah kebiasaan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan bangsa lain.

Pengecualian bagi bangsa penggoda –penyihir-, mereka tidak peduli apapun. Maka dengan sesuka hati mereka akan berdansa dengan orang yang menurutnya menarik. Toh tidak ada cinta dalam ajakan mereka.  
Yesung masih terlihat memangku tangannya. Sudah bosan dia menolak ajakan namja-namja yang kini memandangnya kalut. Ingat dia pemilih, takkan mudah mendapatkannya jika kau adalah seorang yang biasa saja.  
Siwon dengan langkah yakin berjalan menuju tempat kumpulan penyihir itu. Memandang Yesung dengan pupil merahnya. Terlihat beberapa orang tercengang. Well, vampire mengajak seorang penyihir berdansa? Itu kejadian langka. Bukankah vampire dikenal sebagai bangsa berhati dingin?  
Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, balas memandang Siwon dengan berani. Dengan perlahan Siwon mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung.  
Terlihat beberapa kaum vampire berdecih melihat kelakuan Siwon. Bagi mereka itu seperti menjatuhkan harga diri. Berbeda dengan Kaum penyihir yang kini malah tersenyum menang, saat tahu salah satu keturunan mereka berhasil membuat seorang vampire tertarik.  
Yesung memandang Siwon sejenak sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Siwon. Dingin, tangannya sungguh dingin untuk Yesung.

Senyum kebanggaan tersirat jelas dibibir mungilnya ketika namja berkulit pucat itu membawanya ke ketengah ruangan.

Siwon segera melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul Yesung. Sedang Yesung tanpa ragu melingkarkan tangannya dileher Siwon. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir lagi dibibir Yesung saat menatap mata merah namja vampire itu.  
"Sudah kuduga. Kau vampire ternyata" gumam Yesung pelan. Siwon mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. Tubuh mereka sudah mulai bergerak sesuai irama yang mengalun diruangan besar itu.

"Kau baru sadar?" balas Siwon lagi. Yesung memiringkan wajahnya imut.  
"Tentu saja, aku tak punya naluri sebagus kaummu" kesal Yesung. Sejenak mereka terus berpandangan sampai Yesung merasakan tangan Siwon semakin menarik tubuhnya untuk mendekat. Bukan Yesung namanya kalau dia takut. Malah dengan santainya kini Yesung memeluk leher Siwon, memejamkan matanya saat hembusan nafas Siwon terasa hangat ditelinganya.  
"Si -Siapa namamu?"tanya Yesung terbata. Sial, Yesung mulai terangsang hanya dengan hembusan ditelinganya. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengecup cuping telinga Yesung sebentar.  
"Siwon. Namaku Siwon. Keturunan murni vampire" jawab Siwon agak dibuat mendesah.

.

.

.

Heechul menatap geram pemandangan didepannya. Melihat adiknya sendiri berdansa dengan seorang penyihir dengan mesra membuatnya agak marah. Bahkan tak ada yang berdansa semesra itu diperayaan Nala selama ini. Apa dia yang berhasil membuat Siwon jatuh cinta setelah ratusan tahun? Heechul berdecih. Tidak. Siwon tak boleh jatuh cinta pada penggoda itu. Dia akan dihukum oleh para petinggi!

.

Seorang namja berambut agak ikal menatap aneh pasangan beda bangsa yang tengah berdansa itu. Tatapannya yang sarat akan kemarahan. Aura panas menguar dari tubuhnya. Bahkan beberapa orang didekatnya terlihat agak menjauhi namja bersayap hitam itu. Rasa panas itu benar-benar nyata.  
"Kyu, apa kau mau membakar tempat ini heoh?" sinis seorang namja pemilik killer smile. Kibum, Orang yang dikenal dengan julukan Snow White ketika ber'DJ ria di klub manusia.  
Kibum tertawa pelan ketika tahu penyebab salah satu petinggi demon itu marah. Dia cemburu eoh?  
"Kyu, lupakan dia. Kalian berbeda"lanjutnya ketika tawanya reda. Kyuhyun menyeringai.  
"Tidak ada yang bisa mengurungkan niatku" gumam Kyuhyun lagi. Kibum memandang Kyuhyun dalam diam.  
"Aku adalah demon. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kelicikanku" ucapnya bangga. Kibum mengangkat bahunya cuek.  
"Padahal kau petinggi Demon. Malah memberi contoh buruk"gerutu Kibum.  
.

.

.

Yesung menatap pintu berwarna hitam dengan papan bertuliskan 407 didepannya. Namja manis itu sudah menanggalkan rambut panjangnya. Jujur saja rambut panjang itu agak membuatnya gerah. Namun gaun hitam serta aksesoris yang masih lengkap ditubuhnya.

Yesung sedikit menyeringai saat mengingat Siwon memintanya datang kekamar ini satelah perayaan Nala usai. Yesung membuka kamar yang sepertinya memang dibiarkan tak terkunci itu.

Kosong. Yang ada hanya sebuah ranjang king size dan perabot tua lainnya. Disudut ruangan terdapat perapian kecil yang menyebarkan kehangatan dimalam yang dingin itu.  
Samar-samar suara kran air terdengar dari kamar mandi yang ada disana. Yesung mengangkat alisnya lalu mendekati pintu itu. Membukanya ragu. Dan dia terpaku saat menemukan Siwon tengah berendam dibathtub besar dengan mata yang terpejam. Dadanya yang bidang terekspos jelas. Sayang sekali bagian bawahnya terendam air.  
"Kau datang juga akhirnya" ucap Siwon tanpa membuka matanya. Yesung terpaku sejenak. Setajam itukah penciuman para vampire. Dengan langkah kecil Yesung mendekati Siwon. Membuat ketukan highheels itu begitu jelas diruangan kecil itu.

"Kau yang menyuruhku" jawab Yesung singkat sembari duduk disisi bathtub itu. Matanya terasa liar saat melihat samar 'sesuatu' yang terendam dibawah air. Siwon membuka matanya perlahan. Memperlihatkan pupil semerah darah.  
"Kenapa melihatnya begitu?" tanya Siwon dengan wajah datar. Yesung terkekeh lalu melepas satu persatu highheelsnya.  
"Kupikir kau ingin bermain heum?" Tanya Yesung seduktif. Siwon menarik sudut bibirnya ketika tangan Yesung memasuki air dan mencengkram daerah privatnya.

TBC

Okk! Saia muncul lagi. Kali ini ngebawa ff hadiah. Kemarin saia bikin sayembara tentang ff saia diblog. Dan inilah hadiah bagi mereka yang bisa nebak kemarin.  
Kunjungi blog saia.  
thewicloudself. wordpress  
Disana ada beberapa ff saia yang belum dipost disini. Dan disana ff ini udah tamat. XD  
#digeplaak  
Ok! Byebye!


End file.
